Written in the Stars
by Chicapanzy
Summary: Kirk and Spock spend a nice, quiet moment together on a particularly special day that only they know about. In honor of Kirk and Spock Day! One shot.


**Written in the Stars: A K/S Day Drabble**

Kirk stood in front of the massive window in the observation deck and smiled. He couldn't explain why he felt so happy or why he had the sudden urge to go to the observation deck and just look out at the stars. All he knew was that for whatever reason, this day felt different than any other day. To the crew members that were in the area, he simply looked like he was taking a moment to admire the stars, enjoying the view of the space his ship soared through. Technically, that was indeed the case, but to Kirk, it felt like so much more.

He was so engrossed in the view that it took a few minutes for him to notice that his first officer was standing beside him. When he finally noticed the Vulcan next to him, they had been standing side by side for quite some time. Any other time he would have shown surprise at Spock's silent arrival, but something about this day in particular made his presence feel natural.

The beautiful smile that Kirk had on his face while he stared at the stars grew when he looked at his Vulcan companion. Instead of turning to face him, Spock's eyes remained facing forward out the window. Despite his usual stoic appearance, his cheeks were ever so slightly tinted green. Were it not for Kirk's close proximity, he wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"Nice day to just look at the stars, don't you think Spock?"

Silently, Spock nodded. "Indeed it is Captain. Interestingly enough, there is nothing noticeably different about today that would make staring out into space more suitable than any other day. However, the desire to do so is stronger today for an unexplainable reason."

"Well, you're right about the desire being stronger Spock," Kirk said, "but I disagree about there not being anything different about today."

Spock's iconic eyebrow raise was his response to his captain's statement. Knowing his first officer so well, he knew that in the current context, Spock wanted him to explain himself. It was funny how in the small amount of time they had been together Kirk was able to read Spock's emotions through the miniscule changes in his facial expressions. Everyone else would go on about how Spock was so hard to figure out when Kirk could read him like a book. It was quite a feat for someone who had been nearly choked to death by him just a couple months ago.

He went on to explain the rationale behind his statement. "I don't know if you can sense it Spock, but there is something definitely different about today. I don't really expect anyone else to notice it, but you of all people should be able to pick up on it, what with your super Vulcan senses and what not."

Ever so slightly, Spock turned his head toward Kirk, eyebrow still raised, but eyes narrowed. Kirk knew this was a sign of irritation and decided to back off. "I'm serious though. There's something special about today. Something…I dunno…it's hard to explain."

Spock remained silent and allowed himself to focus on his "Vulcan senses" as Kirk put it. A moment later, he looked at Kirk and said, "You are right. There is indeed something different about today. I could not sense it before because it is a very subtle difference." He tilted his head and gave a strange look of wonder. "Peculiar. It seems as though this day _is _special…but not for everyone. It seems as though this day is particularly notable for…" Spock paused and gave Kirk an incredulous look. "For you and me."

"Really?" Kirk said in genuine surprise. "You and _me,_ Spock? For what reason?"

"Unknown," Spock said, bowing his head. It always disappointed him whenever he couldn't explain himself; a quirk that Kirk found to be very cute.

Cute? Why cute? What an odd thing to feel toward his first officer, especially with their history. Kirk shrugged and patted Spock on the arm. Spock eyed the place on his arm where Kirk's hand had made contact and was surprised that the feeling wasn't unpleasant. With a grin, Kirk said, "Let's not focus on the why, huh Spock? Let's just take it as it is and enjoy the day!"

Spock was unable to fight the urge to smile at his captain. The smile itself wasn't overly big, but it was noticeable. It was far bigger than any other smile Kirk had witnessed and gave him an unexpectedly warm feeling his chest, as well as a jumbling fluttery feeling in his stomach. The two turned back toward the stars and resumed their gaze out the window, only this time they were standing considerably closer to each other.

As they stared out the window, a comet shot into view parallel to the ship. It wasn't dangerously close, but it was definitely close enough for all to see it. Crew members flocked to the window and gazed out of it excitedly, marveling at the colorful fire trail of the flaming asteroid. Like his fellow crew mates, Kirk himself was plastered to the window as well.

"Wow," he breathed. "Spock, have you ever seen anything like that?"

He turned to look at his Vulcan friend and found that he was much closer than he had expected him to be. Though he was not plastered to the window like everyone else, his nose was millimeters away from the glass. His hands were no longer clasped behind his back and his mouth hung open in awe at the sight. Reluctantly, he pulled his eyes away from the window and looked into Kirk's blue eyes, which sparkled with excitement.

Blushing more noticeably this time, he returned his attention to the passing comet. Smirking, Kirk did the same and said, "Make a wish Spock."

Spock looked at the captain again, this time with a confused look on his face. "A wish, Captain?"

"Yes, a wish. Hurry, before the comet passes us."

"But why?"

Kirk looked at Spock and gave a childlike grin. "Just trust me! Make it quick!"

The Vulcan pursed his lips and nodded. They both returned their focus to the comet and thought silently to themselves. Seconds later, the comet left their line of sight. The crew members that had plastered themselves to the window slowly peeled themselves off of it and walked away, chattering enthusiastically about the incredible spectacle they had just witnessed. Once again, Kirk and Spock were left alone in front of the window to stare out in to space in peace.

Kirk gave a half smile at his first officer and asked, "So, did you make a wish?"

"Yes, I did," Spock said. "My wish was…"

Kirk's fingers touched Spock's lips as he rushed to silence the Vulcan. "No, no!" he said, ignoring the Vulcan's unusually wide eyes. "Don't tell me! You're not supposed to say what your wish is or it won't come true!"

After he made his statement, he realized where his fingers were and snatched them away as if he had been burned. Face glowing red, he turned his head and sheepishly said, "Uh, sorry, I got carried away…"

Collecting himself, Spock softly responded, "It is alright Captain."

"Jim," Kirk corrected. "You can call me Jim. We're not on duty."

Spock pursed his lips again and continued talking, disregarding Kirk's request. "Can you now explain the reason you so vehemently requested I make a wish?"

"Oh, right," Kirk said. "It's an old Earth custom. Comets used to be referred to as 'shooting stars' in the night sky. Eventually a superstition arose that stated if you made a wish on a shooting star before it disappeared out of sight, your wish would come true. The only rule is you have to keep the wish to yourself so it will come true."

The familiar arch of Spock's eyebrow confirmed the skepticism Kirk suspected he would feel. "I know, it's childish and 'illogical' as you would put it, but its part of the fun of being human."

"I find it hard to believe that putting your faith in something so happenstance would be considered 'fun', but seeing as how I have yet to understand humans very much, I suppose that is only natural."

Kirk chuckled. "I suppose so, Spock."

The blond haired man fidgeted nervously for a moment. From the looks of things, it seemed as though he was gathering the courage to either say or do something. After standing in silence for quite some time, Kirk stuttered, "Hey Spock, if you're not busy for the rest of the night, would you, uhm…" Kirk rubbed his neck nervously.

"If you would like to adjourn to the recreation room with me, I planned to play a game or two of chess. The game is infinitely more challenging if there is an opponent, and seeing as you are also free, we could play a few games together." Spock tilted his head to the side. "That is, of course, if you do not have any other plans…"

Kirk beamed. "Yeah! That sounds great! I didn't really have any plans for the night and was just going to ask if you wanted to do something!"

To Kirk's joyful surprise, the Vulcan gave him another small smile. "I am glad to hear that Jim. Shall we go?"

Kirk gaped at the Vulcan as he began walking toward the door. Catching up with him, Kirk pointed at Spock and said, "My name! You called me by my name! That's exactly what it was that I wished for!"

The smile Spock gave grew every so slightly in size. "How coincidental," he said smugly. "Luck would have it that my wish was to spend some time playing chess with you."

The two flushed cutely at each other and then left the observation deck to play a few games of chess. They stayed up for hours playing chess and chatting. It wasn't normally what Kirk would call an exciting night, but something about spending all that time with Spock on that particular night was well worth it.

* * *

One year later, Kirk and Spock sat next to each other on the empty observation deck. They had waited until everyone had cleared off the deck and were either asleep or on duty so they could be alone. They sat together on the floor, arms around each other. Kirk's head sat on Spock's shoulder and Spock's head rested against Kirk's. A dreamy smile was on both of their faces as they enjoyed the peace.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Kirk asked softly.

Spock slowly nodded in response. "As you so aptly put it a year ago, my 'Vulcan senses' picked up on it much easier this year."

"What do you make of it Spock?" Kirk asked. "Do you think that somehow it's written in the stars that today of all days is a special day made just for you and me?"

Spock turned and kissed the top of Kirk's head softly. With a soft flush on his cheeks, Kirk lifted his head and looked lovingly at Spock. "It is a fascinating thought, but I believe that very well may be the case. It is logical considering we were destined to be together."

Kirk smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss Spock tenderly. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and looked back out the window. It was a pleasing thought to have a day just for them once every year, a day where nothing else mattered but them. This year they celebrated in a very relaxed way, but in the years to come, that day would mark the day that they joined together and became one.

* * *

Happy Spirk Day everyone! :D


End file.
